


Together

by thetravelinglemon100



Series: Lost for words [3]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Kit being Christopher Marlowe, and references to audios and novels, but happy too, he's in a novel, mentions of Steven/Kit, mentions of Steven/Sara, sad stuff, there are emotions and memories here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 17:46:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13595154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetravelinglemon100/pseuds/thetravelinglemon100
Summary: Steven's wife, Queen, and the mother of his children on the planet of the 'Savages' is never named, and rarely mentioned. Here is the story of her life with Steven.





	Together

**Author's Note:**

> Warning for OC Character death, and mentions of other canonical deaths. Apologies, it just happened. I also named the planet Ecrose, as it's never been called anything other than the 'planet of the savages'.  
> Originally on teaspoon and transferred over.

It was hard, Steven thought, living in the shadow of previous lovers.

Easier now, though. Easier in some ways, anyway.

At least they both had, though; it stopped Steven feeling so guilty. Neither of them had talked about their previous lovers, primarily on Steven’s request. He didn’t like the thought of previous baggage weighing down their relationship.

He did know, though, that his predecessor had been killed by the Elders before he arrived: they’d taken too much life force from him and left him out in the wilderness. No-one had found him in time.

For a long time he wasn’t sure what Evadine knew about Sara and Kit. He never spoke of them to anyone, and to his knowledge all she knew was that he’d lost two lovers and never quite moved on. Which was true, he supposed.

They’d met after Steven had only been on Ecrose a few days — Evadine had been one of the party of ‘Savages’ Steven had invited into the city and the two had taken an almost instant liking to each other. Steven was never quite sure what Evadine saw in him, but his attraction to her was based on (to his shame) her similarities to Sara. She was logical and sensible, not afraid to use a weapon but unwilling to use one if it was unnecessary. She wasn’t afraid to be blunt, if the situation required, and her dry sense of humour had improved many a tedious meeting. She was so similar to Sara it _hurt_ , because it was like having Sara back and yet not.

Thank God, then, that she looked nothing at all like Sara. Her skin was darkened, whether naturally or from the sun Steven never knew, and her eyes brown. She wore her black hair long, usually in a series of braids down her back, falling to her waist. She was skinnier than Sara had been, at first, until the years of comfortable living began to show on her. By the time they had their first daughter, Evadine was a little plump, with a lovely figure that Steven _really_ admired. She was taller than Sara had been too, by at least a couple of inches.

All in all, it meant that Steven was presented with what he most admired in a woman, without the dangers of accidentally calling her Sara at the wrong moment. It was a silly, selfish way to view things, he knew, but Steven would never start something with a woman if he thought he might end up hurting her that way: it was downright disrespectful.

They remained friends for many years, both still wallowing in their pain and regrets, when Jano, one of Steven’s chief advisors, suggested it might be appropriate to look for a romantic partner, if the kingship was to be continued in the traditional manner. He didn’t need to hint at who would be the best choice; it was clear what he thought, what _everyone_ thought.

Steven toyed with the idea of acknowledging the advice, but refusing to find a wife (they didn’t call them wives or husbands here, but it was the same principle). But then he realised he’d be expected to offer a reason — a _good_ reason — and, whether it was a good reason or not, he shrunk from sharing information about Sara and Kit. His past with them was private, the memories dredged up but rarely, and not for sharing with anyone, least of all his council. But the alternative was that he marry, and the thought of burdening some poor woman with his damaged heart was almost as bad.

In the end, the issue resolved itself: Steven accidentally (and it _was_ a genuine accident) overheard Evadine and her sister Nanina (now married to Exorse), discussing marriage. Apparently there was a deceased lover of Evadine’s that prevented the woman considering reattaching herself, even, as Nanina slyly suggested, to the King. Perhaps, Steven thought, something could come of this after all.

It took him almost a week to convince himself it was a good idea, but finally he requested to speak to Evadine in private. He could, he supposed, profess love and desire and all these other things as, he was sure, many other men in his position would do, but the idea disgusted him. Instead, he sat Evadine down and explained his situation with complete honesty; the only acceptable course of action, to him. He explained that it was expected he would take a partner to ensure the future of the kingship, but that he was still mourning two previous lovers, and would continue to do so until the day he died. He confessed to overhearing that she was in a similar situation, and proceeded to tell her that, although he was not _in love_ with her, he relied greatly on her advice, respected her intelligence, and found her pretty. Steven ended by suggesting that he and Evadine give things a go, for both their sakes, so that neither of them would spend their last days surrounded by regrets, but could weather those regrets together. He didn’t pretend they would live a fairytale life, or that their pasts would suddenly disappear, but that perhaps things would be a little easier with each other.

Evadine listened to everything in silence, her brown eyes reflecting only sympathy, as she reserved her opinion until Steven had finished. When he had, they sat in silence for a time as she digested his words. Eventually, she reached out a hand and took hold of his, where it rested limply on his thigh.

“Together?”

Steven smiled, unsure whether to be pleased, or sad that he’d been forced to move on from Sara and Kit in such a manner. “Together,” he agreed, lacing their fingers together.

What made things painful was the thought that he could have fallen for Evadine, had they known each other before everything else.

They courted in private and, as they spent so much time together already, no-one suspected. No more than they had previously, anyway. Slowly, slowly, the two grew used to being more than friends: a quick kiss goodbye became the norm, personal space was a thing of the past, and their hands often found each other’s under the conference table.

The first morning that Steven woke up to find Evadine wrapped around him, warm naked skin pressed against his as she slept, he knew he’d made the right decision. They could make this work, together, whatever this was.

Steven announced their engagement (or whatever they called it here, Steven could never remember) to their council the following day, requesting their approval. It was given unanimously without anyone needing to consider the situation; clearly they’d been waiting a long time for this. The response when announced to the rest of his people was overwhelming: these people loved their king, and loved even more the thought of his children succeeding the throne after him. The idea of a hereditary monarchy, as in the days of the dark ages on Earth, made Steven frown, but now was not the time to address such concerns.

In deference to both cultures, Steven and Evadine had a celebration that combined elements from both traditions. In the style of the Elders they exchanged elaborate gifts and, in the style of the ‘Savages’, their right hands (as they were both right-handed) were bound together, symbolising that they were each other’s first responsibility now, despite Steven’s kingship. They sat opposite each other at the banquet table, hands still bound as they giggled their way through navigating a meal with only one hand each. By the end, as was the intention, they were working together, as if they had two hands again.

Steven insisted that the celebrations were to go on as long as people could manage, despite the Elders’ horrified look at the suggestion, and declared that the following day should be a holiday for everyone. The couple were given far more gifts than they knew what to do with, and determined to save some for any children they might have.

It was when the future possibility of children became a reality, and the couple sat together after the confirmation from the doctor, that they spoke about those they had lost. It was the only time either of them did, but the thought that they could have been in this position with their first lovers was impossible to ignore. Evadine told Steven about Anir; their aspirations to rebuild their civilisation so they could raise children in safety and comfort. She described his appearance and personality, even remembering the last time they’d spoken. At the end she looked at Steven expectantly, and Steven found he couldn’t refuse her. So he told her about Sara — how they’d met and how she died, and how they’d never had much of a chance. Then he spoke of Kit, and the futility that foreknowledge had given him. 

Neither of them cried. They had the future to look to.

Together they raised three wonderful daughters. Together, they became grandparents. Together, they began to grow old, growing closer and closer with the passage of years. Long ago they’d crossed the dividing line between admiration and love; that their love was of a different _kind_ did not change anything.

Steven knew without a doubt that it was Dodo’s death that did it. Evadine was beginning to grow frail anyway, but the shock of their youngest daughter’s murder brought on some sort of fit, and all Steven could do was hold her limp body in his arms as he screamed for a doctor. _Not her too, not now._

But it was never his decision, he knew that. Steven knew only too well how little he could affect the fates of those around him when the universe had decided on something. He knelt at her bedside, praying to a God he hadn’t thought of in a long while, who belonged to a planet and a time far from this. Still, she faded.

Once, Evadine woke and reached for Steven, a sleepy smile on her face as if it was a holiday, and she’d slept in. Heart breaking, Steven slipped into bed beside her, held her close and, for the first time, told her he loved her. He loved her more than he ever thought possible, and he loved the life they’d built together. But it was time for her to go be with Ainr, like she’d always wanted. He would manage, she shouldn’t worry.

Weakly, she reached up and covered his mouth with her hand to stop him talking. She’d seen right through his reassurances to her, knowing them for what they were: an attempt to reassure himself. “I know,” she whispered. “I know.” Evadine closed her eyes and rested her head on his shoulder. Steven thought he heard her say she loved him, but when he looked, she’d gone back to sleep. He refused to believe he’d imagined it.

That night Evadine had another fit in her sleep — or so the doctors said — and when Steven woke she was still and silent. He lay with her, feeling her struggling heart beat against his hand, until it was still.

Silent tears spilling down his cheeks, Steven stood and arranged Evadine on the bed for when their daughters came to say goodbye. The feel of her body, still warm, wrenched a terrible sob from him, but he muffled it. There was plenty of time for mourning, but not now. 

He’d neglected his duty long enough: this world no longer needed a king, and it was his responsibility to act on that.


End file.
